love isnt for fun
by BRICK-JOJO
Summary: the power puff girls are new in the rowdy ruff boys neighborhood so what happens when player Brick trys to steal Blossoms heart read to find out sn:its my first story so tell me how i did
1. The New Girls in Town

Love is not for fun

Chapter One:The New Girls in Town

"Bro what are you doing?"said Butch as the three Jojo boys walked down the street to the community pool. "Trying to find my phone."Replied Brick as he reached deep in to his ,He pulled out his droid incredible."Uh,why?"asked Boomer as he combed his hair."I've got to tell Jenna to meet me at the pool for our date"replied Brick as he texted Jenna."But,don't you have a date with that dumb Tori chick tonight?"asked Boomer."Yeap that's correct."said, Brick as they walked up to the entrance of the pool. "So,like who are you dating bro?"asked Boomer."Neither"said Brick as he started to walked into the changing room and started to change into their swimming trunks. " Hot!Hot!Hot!"screamed Butch as he jumped across the floor into the pool."Aaaaawwwww,that feels so good."said Boomer as he jumped in making a huge wave of water."hey!you got my hair wet"screamed a girl with blonde hair."I'm so sorry.I…I didn't mean was an accident I swear"stammerd Boomer as he turn bright red."Its okay..I guess"she said as she turned was wearing a light blue bathing suit with a dark blue "P" on one side."Hi,I'm Bubbles"she told Boomer as she to turned red also."I'm…I'm sorry…wait I said that I'm…I'm"he put her finger on his lips "your cute" she said as she started to both got out and sat at a near by table and started talking."Hey,Brick I'm here" yelled Jenna across the pool as she speed walked around the pool."Hey babe"said Brick as he hugged her then kissed her on the was wearing a two piece with lots of flowers on it."so bae how do I look"Jenna asked as she spun around in circles."you look hot"Brick replied putting his arm around her sat down at a near by table."I'm going to work on my tan boo so rub some lotion on my back please"said Jenna as she flipped over."sure"said Brick as he rubbed lotion on her started looking he saw her she had light shade red hair that stopped at her back it was in a pony tail unlike Brick's pony tail it was was beautiful."Um,bae I'll be right back"Brick told her as he got up and ran around the pool toward her. He stopped behind her and tapped her on the turned around and smiled."hi"she said turning red."Hi,um yea I couldn't help but notice you are new to this neighborhood."Brick said as Butch threw a football across the pool nearly missing a girl with jet black looked angry."yea,we are hold on one don't do it he didn't mean to I'm sure."she said as she grabbed the girl know as muttered something under her breath."sorry,that's my sis Buttercup oh and I'm Blossom"she said as she dragged her sister to a near by table."oh,I'm Brick and that was Butch"Brick said laughing."you know that moron Nick?"asked Buttercup."it's Brick and yea that's my brother"replied Brick."I've got a bone to pick with him"said Buttercup popping her knuckles."no you aren't, but yea we moved in across the street from you guys"said Blossom blushing."Bro come on we go to go home it's getting late"yelled Boomer across the pool."okay hold if you need to know how to get some were or wanna chill im across the street."Brick said as he ran to catch up with Boomer and Butch. They changed clothes and left for home. "aaww man I can't believe today's the last day of summer"complained Butch as he looked for something to wear to school tomorrow."I know right I'm only going cause of Bubbles"said Boomer as he picked up his aeropostale cargo shorts."who's Bubbles Boom"asked Brick as he took his red polo shirt of the hanger and laid it on the iron board."she's lives across the street and she is going to our school this year with her two sisters"replied Boomer as he laid his blue aeropostale shirt on the iron board too."Oh that must be Blossom's other sister"said Butch laughing."Boomers got a crush on Bubbles"sung Butch."haha well imma see you guys in the morning i'm going to bed night"yawned Brick as he walked of to bed.


	2. The Deal

Love isn't for fun

Chapter Two:The Deal

"Dude where is my hat?I'm not going any were without my hat it completes my outfit"yelled Brick as he threw clothes everywhere."I got it come on"yelled Butch."the bus is here"yelled Boomer as he handed Brick his hat."okay lets go"said Brick as they ran out the bus was loud and were up running around,dancing,and some were jojo boys walked to the back and sat down."aaawww,feels good to be back"said Butch as he put his feet on the back the seat in front of them."I know but,I'll be back there's Bubbles"Boomer got up and walk three rows up the isle and sat down with the blonde girl Bubbles."Bro you need to come your 's all nappy"said Brick as he pulled out his comb."Thanks bro. uh,bro I think your comb is stuck in my hair!"said Butch pulling with all his strength on the hair was jet black and nappy all the says girls like it cause it makes him seem mysterious."Hahaha the comb is hahaha stuck in your head."laughed Brick as he helped pull it out."I…almost got it nope it's in there good bro."said Butch."Here I can help."said Buttercup as she walked up to Butch she pulled out some scissors."clip"and it was out but the comb had Butch's hair all in handed it back to Butch."haha I got you back for hitting me with that ball yesterday"said Buttercup as she ran back to her seat giggling."Wait,…what's she talking about…oh my God she put a bald spot in my head"said Butch checking his reflection in the window."hahaha your lying oh my god you better comb over it."said Brick hold his hand on his head where the bald spot was on Butch' combed over it."can you tell it's there?"asked Butch patting his head."no,hahaha it's gone it's gone"Brick told him trying to hold his laugh in."I'm going to get her back for this I swear."said Butch rubbing his hands started walking back toward his two brothers and sat down beside Brick."ooow,so what happened between you and that Bubbles girl."asked Brick pinching his younger brothers cheek."ouch,man and she my girl friend really hit it off if you know what I mean."replied Boomer as he nudge Brick in the arm."yeah bro,but have you seen her sis?"said Brick rubbing his chin."Blossom yea she's pretty cool I guess"said Boomer shrugging.A smirk grew across his face."Ah,bro I know that face that's his smash me your not going to try to smash Blossom"said Butch as Brick nodded at every word."yep,brothers I'm going to smash Blossom by the end of the year"exclaimed Brick."ha no way you can pull that off Brick Jojo"said a kid sitting infront of was Dexter the smart know it pushed his glasses up right on his face."wanna bet"Said Brick sticking out his hand."okay if you don't smash Blossom Uttonium by December 31,2011 11:59 EST time you have to dress up like a girl for a whole month."replied stook out his hand and grabbed Brick' then the bus stopped and they were at Pokey Oaks High School.


End file.
